harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dudley Dursley
Picture Question - In the PoA film, there's a HILARIOUS framed photograph of Dudley with a huge grin on his face. It's sitting on a table, in the very first scene, i believe you can see it when Harry says "Fine", and goes to bring in Aunt Marge's luggage. Would it be possible to put that as his picture on his article? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:07, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Dementor Does JKR ever reveal what went through Dudley's mind when the Dementor attacked him? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:28, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I remember seeing that on mugglenet...It was something like seeing what he really was... 01:51, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Dementor attacked Dudley in chapter "Dudley Demented" in Harry Potter and Order of Phoenix. Karutalk 01:48, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Birthday The date June 23 can't be the birthday of Dudley as his birthday in 1991 was on a Saturday (Philosopher Stone). The June 23 was 1991 a Sunday. So it could only be the June 22. Do anybody has sources for the date? -- 15:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Dudley's birthday is apparently calculated from a description in Philosopher's Stone, Ch. 3, of the cine-camera he received as a birthday gift as being one month old a week before Harry's birthday on July 31. See here for a detailed explanation. :The days of the week in the book often don't line up with actual historical days of the week (see here for more information). Creative license on Rowling's part probably best explains the divergent calendar. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 03:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) There can't be a share of birthday with Daniel Radcliffe. Daniel is born on 23rd of July and not 23rd of June. Harry granger 15:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Someone just tried to edit to 1 June. I reverted it and added a "citation needed," as the reference that we were using was to a dead site called "The Harry Potter Encyclopedia" and I couldn't find any other sources explaining where the 23 June date had come from. I'll edit the article to use the link given here as the source. ProfessorTofty 03:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) children Does he have children? Where is that mentoined in the book? I can't remember!--Station7 19:16, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, There's no mention in the books but JK Rowling later made a statement about Dudley's future. You can Read it here, and also with this interview of MTV.com, JK Rowling mentioned "their children", pertaining to Dudley and Harry Potter. click here--ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 00:58, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Magic Did Dudley know about magic before Harry got his letter? 17:48, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :I do not believe that he did. His parents did everything possible to keep magic hidden that it would be unlikely that they would have told him. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 17:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Main Photo? Where is the main picture from? The picture from the actual film was, I think, a lot better. AlastorMoody 23:30, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure what picture you're referring to, but I honestly think the current picture is a travesty. Can we please return it to what it was? For reference, I'll post the former main picture. - Deathislife2011 04:54, March 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Is the main photo really from the movie series? I support the idea to change the main photo. Andre G. Dias (talk) 19:30, January 28, 2014 (Brazil) :::I think the one currently in the article is better than the one here on the talk page because it is better lit and I think shows his features better. It for me is preferable, but that being only my opinion. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 22:02, January 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's true the one I posted is slightly darker than the one currently on the page, but if you look at the Lily Evans page, that also has a dark picture, much darker than this Dudley one. Also, I don't personally have the view that the current main picture here shows his features better. In fact, while I don't know the context of the picture, it looks like it almost distorts his features. - Deathislife2011 (talk) 17:05, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Photo of Dudley boxing. I never saw the photo of Dudley boxing in the films, can I inquire as to where it came from?HarryPotterRules1 23:37, May 30, 2012 (UTC) :All properly uploaded photos have their source listed on the file page in question. In this case, you can see it comes from a Flicker account, and if you follow the link, you'll see that particular person took it at the Warner Bros. Studio Tour in London. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 23:43, May 30, 2012 (UTC) two children JK Rowling has said in a recent interview that he had two children http://www.newyorker.com/reporting/2012/10/01/121001fa_fact_parker?currentPage=all Above is the quote. -- [[User:Jack "BtR" Saxon|Sa'X'on]] 18:59, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Dudley's IQ I think Dudley's comment "Where's the cannon?" is a poor example of his brains due to the fact he was just waking up when he said that. A better example is when he had trouble with math when complaining about his presents. Ztyran (talk) 15:48, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Ironic That is verbally ironic that in the first movie, when Hagrid assumes Dudley to be Harry, Dudley says he is not Harry, because, as mentioned in the trivia, the actor playing Dudley really is named Harry. Interstate2011 (talk) 17:17, February 22, 2017 (UTC) :You're absolutely right. I knew that the actor's name was Harry, but I honestly didn't think of that until you mentioned it. Ha-ha, lol. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 11:05, February 23, 2017 (UTC)